


Arigatou Victor

by PorkCoralBowl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Romance, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Vicchan (Yuri!!! on Ice) Dies, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkCoralBowl/pseuds/PorkCoralBowl
Summary: Just Yuuri writing a letter (you can say that XDXD) to Victor about how much he loves this man- It's mostly just most things cannon so yeah haha!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Arigatou Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vkusnoviktor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkusnoviktor/gifts).



Victor,

It was that very day when I’d seen you perform, wearing that same costume that I wore just a little over a year ago for my short program. I remember being so fond of your skating, your jumps were incredible, your step sequences were breathtaking, the music, everything, it was all just so perfect. I couldn’t help but fall in love as soon as I saw the performance that started it all. I’ve spent many years trying to catch up with you. Always practicing your routines exactly how you did them and just idolizing you in general. Almost everyone knew how big of a fan I was of you just by hearing me talk about you and your routines. I adopted a poodle because I heard about Makkachin, even naming him after you. 

That one Grand Prix Finale, my first one to be exact, was something I was most proud of, though my anxiety took the best of me, I was excited to be finally skating on the same ice as the man I've been idolizing for well over 10 years at this point. I was happy, knowing I'll be skating on the same ice as you, I was ready to show the world that I can skate even better than I did back then. I was ready to FINALLY, after all these years, have a chance to maybe talk to you and interact with you. It was like a dream come true. I was ready to redeem myself. My family, friends, and hometown were cheering for me, including all my supporters who were there for me at the event itself. 

I was ready and hadn't been at my worst. Until I got a phone call. A phone call that would leave me at my worst, mentally and physically. Vicchan (Victor), had passed away. My dog.. who I hadn’t seen in over 5 years, passed away. Just like that. I didn't even get to say goodbye. That's when I lost confidence, I hadn’t been that confident to be performing at a Grand Prix Finale at all, but the unfortunate news about Vicchan left me at my worst. My anxiety got even worse when I realized I still had to perform my free skate. I tend to flub my jumps when something is on my mind, so I was bound to not land most of my jumps. I didn’t. After that mess, I ended up in 6th place, while you were on top of the podium, kissing your gold medal... I felt humiliated, I was scared, scared as to how my hometown, more importantly, my friends and family would react to this huge mess up, I was afraid that they’d be mad that I have been away for years only to come back with 6th place in a Grand Prix Finale, not even a bronze medal... I KNEW for a fact that my skating career was going nowhere. Being shouted at by the one and only Yuri Plisetsky didn’t help me at all, in the end, it just made my self-esteem worse. 

“Incompetents like you should just retire already” is what the younger boy said. And he was right. It's not like my career is going anywhere. No one would give a fuck if I retired either, after all, I’m just a dime-a-dozen Japanese figure skater who ended up in 6th place on his first-ever Grand Prix final, and maybe even his last…

I thought my career was done for. I was unsure about what I wanted to do. Skating is a huge part of my life and it’d be near impossible to just let go of something that was so valuable to me for most years of my life, but I didn’t want to embarrass myself out there again as I did back there. Thousands of people were watching, not just live at the event itself, people were watching the event from their homes, on their television. They all probably thought my skating was horrible beyond words after seeing me perform. The thought of that gave me shivers. I would just stare at my room, which had walls covered with posters of you. I would think to myself ‘I WILL skate on the same ice as Victor again someday’.

When I saw Yurio skate on TV, I knew what I had to do, that's when I’d decided to go over to ice castle and see if my former rinkmate, Yuko, was still working there or not, and to my surprise she still was. Since it had been over 5 years since I was back home, I wasn’t exactly sure if I was allowed to skate there or not but fortunately I was allowed to. 

I took the time to practice Victor's routine by heart over the past year, and since I knew that imitating his routines was a little hobby I and Yuko shared, I decided it was time I'd shown her what I had practiced over time. The routine wasn’t exactly perfect since some jumps were out of my ability and I would most likely not land then so I had to change around a few of the jumps such as the quadruple flip. Even so, I couldn't be more glad that I had performed that routine that very day, because it led me to meet the most important person in my life right now. 

I was extremely embarrassed that my skating was posted online for everyone to watch, judge, and complain about. I was also very scared that you had seen the video and thought negative stuff about it, it’s always been what worried me the most about the video being public and for everyone to see. I was scared that you would think that I'm just some glorified fanboy of yours who was obsessed with you. I didn’t want you to think of me like that since that's not the type of person I wanted to come off as, especially to you. I knew that you probably had a way different anticipation of me now that you’ve probably seen the video, but I did NOT expect what was about to occur the very next day. I was already off mood due to what had happened the previous night, but waking up the next day to having a poodle who was 100% your dog, Makkachin jump on top of me out of nowhere was a huge shock to me. My mind seemed to go blank while my father told me Makkachin had come in with a ‘very good looking foreigner’ who was in the hot springs. I was in denial that THE Victor Nikiforov would be in my home. ‘I surely was just confusing myself right? It couldn’t be him, even if it was him, after such a humiliating defeat at my first Grand Prix Finale, to me performing his routine, to which a video was recorded that had blown up online, I couldn’t possibly just encounter him and talk to him like we’re buddies or something!!’ I thought to myself and I began running down the hallways at full speed, heading towards the hot springs, where the man himself should be. I was extremely embarrassed since I was still in denial that you had been in my home! It could’ve easily been someone who I don’t even know and I just walked into them taking a bath for no reason!! When I walked into the hot springs I was 100% speechless. ‘What was Victor doing in my house in the first place!?’. 

You had just stood up and then said the words “Yuuri, starting today I am going to be your new coach” as your hand was pointing towards me. I was confused, THE Victor Nikiforov, was in my family's hot springs, standing there BUCK NAKED, telling ME that he was going to be my coach and help me win the next Grand Prix Finale. 

I immediately realized that this was going to be a new experience for me.

The next few months were amazing, I was beyond happy to have you by my side and there to always support me. You reminded me that I was loved by many, you’d always be there if I wanted to talk about something or if something was bothering me, and most importantly, you made me feel loved, and that I mattered way more than I thought I did. You helped me discover a new part of me that I never thought even existed in me. It was because of you that I started performing flawlessly at competitions and not letting my anxiety take the best of me, you helped me deal with it all. Sure, there were a few ups and downs down the road but you were still there for me through it all. I still remember the day I realized my feelings for you had been more romantic feelings I completely freaked. I was afraid that you didn’t feel the same way for me, and I was more scared because I had never been in a serious relationship in the past. The day you kissed me after my free skate in the Cup of China, changed everything, I realized that our feelings were mutual, it gave me hope knowing you felt the same way for me, though it was all still new to me. The night before the Grand Prix Finale we exchanged rings, I mainly got it as a good luck charm for us but later when Phichit thought we were married and you said they were engagement rings, I was shocked. I kept on asking myself if you meant that Victor. I would’ve loved to get married to you but I didn't want to have the wrong understanding, and you did say I'd have to win gold for us to get married. It really worried me that we would not get married because I would probably not win gold, which I didn’t that year... 

The banquet was another huge mess, hearing about it was really embarrassing and it’s always been something that I feel awkward talking about, and knowing that I’ve actually had proper interactions with you before and that being you encountering drunk me.. I’ve always been a bad drunk and I always feel embarrassed about it but you kept on telling me that you like that part of me (though you do tease me about it and that gets well embarrassing) and that made me feel a little better about being like I am when drunk. 

Yurio had beat me by 0.12 points that year in the Grand Prix Final and I ended up getting silver, I had managed to bring you back to competitive figure skating but I didn’t want all of that hard work to go to waste since I didn’t win gold, so I ended up staying in competitive figure skater for “one more year”. That was the best decision of my life since the next year I actually beat you to winning gold in the Grand Prix Finale! (smol authors note: because yes or else hOw ThEy GeT mArRiEd)

You were actually being serious about marrying me once I won gold... Words couldn’t explain how happy I was when I realized that we were going to get married. I still feel like crying every time I remember that I'm married to you Victor. I couldn’t ask for anything more than to be with you. Thank you, Victor, for making me feel loved, for making me feel accepted, for being there for me, for helping my anxiety get better, and especially for making me the happiest man on this planet. I love you so much Victor.

—Love Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC (if.. you can call it that XDXD) SO IM SORRY IF IT'S BAD HAHA!! But anyways I enjoyed writing this even tho its prolly shit XD-  
> Heehee I never actually thought I would be writing a yoi fanfic EVER but here I am XDXD I hope you guys like it tho!! I spent 2 hours on it and I'm pretty proud of it haha-


End file.
